Power Play
}} |trophy =Silver |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Power Play is a main quest and achievement/trophy in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest begins upon establishing the third raider outpost in the Commonwealth. The first step is returning to speak to Shank, whether he has been sent to the Commonwealth or remains in Nuka-World. He reveals that, depending on how the previous eight territories were doled out (five theme parks, three Commonwealth outposts), the gang that got the fewest territories has rebelled against the Overboss's decisions, taking control of the Nuka-World power plant. Meet with the other bosses outside the power plant. No matter what dialogue choices are selected, the end result is that the traitorous gang and its leadership must die. The bosses join in the assault on the power plant, fighting through the traitorous gang's forces (who fight like ordinary raiders) and some feral ghouls. The boss makes their last stand on the roof outside. After killing them, the player takes the control room key off the boss's corpse and proceeds to turn on the main power to Nuka-World. Fireworks erupt over the parks as the lights come back on. Talk to Gage to complete the quest and bring the main story of Nuka-World to an end. Multiple reward options ;Perks After finishing this quest and speaking with Gage, the player character will receive perks according to which gangs didn't rebel. * If the Operators didn't betray the player character, they will receive the Ace Operator perk. * If the Disciples didn't betray the player character, they will receive the Chosen Disciple perk. * If the Pack didn't betray the player character, they will receive the Pack Alpha perk. ;Weapons After defeating the traitorous gang and turning on the power, speaking to the two surviving gang leaders back at their home bases will provide some follow-up dialogue and new weapons to complement the unlocked perks: * Nisha provides a Disciples blade with the '''Instigating' legendary effect, which deals double damage to enemies with full health. * Mags provides an Operators sniper rifle with the Relentless legendary effect, which refills Action Points on a critical hit. * Mason provides a puncturing rocket baseball bat with the Furious legendary effect, which deals increasing damage for each consecutive hit on the same target. Quest stages Notes * There are eight territories that can and must be acquired before reaching this point in the main story, the five parks and the first three raider outposts established in the Commonwealth. As there are three gangs, it is impossible to evenly-distribute the territory enough to keep everyone happy. The best the player can do is a 3-3-2, 3-2-3, or 2-3-3 split for Disciples, Operators, and Pack respectively, thus the gang with only two or fewer territories will always rebel. That being said, if a particular gang is given three territories or more early on in the allocation, then their loyalty is essentially secure and all the rewards that come with it. * If one gang has the most territories and the two other gangs have the same amount of territories, the game will randomly choose which of the remaining two gangs rebel. * If in the Commonwealth, Shank tells the player to return to Nuka-World and sort out this problem, and he will not offer dialogue to begin more raiding missions until this quest is complete. * Grenade traps are scattered around the plant, and due to tight spaces, can kill even the toughest of players. People with a high Sneak should also be wary due to the two/three Raiders accompanying you, as they set off the traps. * Once the power is turned back on, new areas in the Nuka-World parks become available to explore, with secrets to uncover: ** The Dry Rock Gulch employee area - SCAV! Issue #5 ** The Starport Nuka observation deck, accessible by an elevator one floor above Star Control - 1 Star Core ** Access to the secure beverageer lab through the Nuka-Cola bottling plant, near Lanier's dead recon team - Project Cobalt schematics * When the player has the quest Open Season active, they will also get a miscellaneous objective to reactivate the power to the Nuka-World in the same vein as it happens in this quest. Therefore, choosing to kill the gang leaders and liberate Nuka-World will not cut the player off from items accessible only in the sealed areas. * After this quest, the entering the territory of the opposing faction will result in being assaulted. Bugs After completing Power Play, groups of raiders in the factions you sided with can be found patrolling the Commonwealth. However, they are hostile and upon starting combat immediately turn all raiders at Nuka-World hostile. Category:Nuka-World achievements and trophies Category:Nuka-World quests pl:Akcja Dominacja pt:Jogos de Poder ru:Демонстрация силы uk:Демонстрація сили